Todo Lo Que Importa
by SingingTheBlues
Summary: "La Terminal" no resultó ser el paraíso terrenal de Georgia y desde que todo se fue a la mierda, Audrey, una chica como cualquiera que aún no logra comprender que pasó con el mundo, por fin siente que las personas que conoció en aquel lugar son su único motivo para seguir. (CAP4 - "Cállate y reza") DarylxOC
1. I: New York, New York

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola, primero que nada ¡gracias por estar aquí! Debo de aclarar que los dos primeros capítulos pueden resultar un poco largos debido a que desarrollo allí la historia de Audrey Watson cuando estalla el apocalipsis zombie.

Traté de hacer esto lo más breve posible porque quiero ir al grano y al punto principal de la historia que es Audrey formando parte del grupo de Rick. Pero es importante que conozcamos al personaje nuevo ¿verdad? :)

Espero que les agrade, y saben que para cualquier opinión, crítica constructiva y positiva pueden dejar un review. Gracias.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen pero sí me reservo la propiedad de aquellos creados por mí como el desarrollo de la historia y las situaciones puestas en escena.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**'New York, New York'**

* * *

Me desperté confundida con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Tenía las cervicales del cuello duras como si se hubiesen soldificado, y cuando intenté incorporarme emitieron un sonoro:_ "¡Crack!"_  
Entonces quedé sentada, y me di cuenta que aún continuábamos en el aeropuerto.  
No habíamos vuelto a casa, no nos habíamos movido. Ni siquiera habíamos tomado el avión. El puto avión.

Delfina estaba parada delante mío con tazas de café en cada mano y me miraba esperando a que sacara mi bolso de mano -o mas bien, almohada improvisada- del asiento de al lado. Lo quité rápidamente.

_-Gracias -_dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y tomó asiento. Debajo de sus ojos pude notar unas profundas y moradas ojeras.

_-¿Alguna novedad? ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? -_pregunté sin ánimos mientras tomaba la taza de café que me ofrecía, que estaba bastante caliente. No me importó quemarme las manos un poco. Era la segunda noche que pasábamos en el J.F Kennedy de Nueva York esperando a que los vuelos se retomaran después de la intensa nieve.

_-Nada. La aerolínea no ha emitido ningún comunicado aún, ni siquiera se han disculpado -_Pude notar en mi mejor amiga un aire de preocupación_ -Tengo un presentimiento extraño._

_-¿Como cuando creías que el avión en el que veníamos traía terroristas? -_pregunté sarcástica y burlonamente. Ella sonrío molesta dando un sorbo de café.

_-No exactamente. Audrey, ¿es que acaso no lo has notado? Mira a la gente a nuestro alrededor. Está alteradísima. -_miré por encima de mis hombros indiferentemente. Las personas estaban aceleradas como deben de estar en un aeropuerto de tal envergadura. Encogí los hombros -_ Algo está sucediendo y no nos estamos enterando._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! La aerolínea estaría disculpándose con nosotras y besando nuestros pies sino fuese por algo... ¡debe ser por nuestras caras de tontas! -_Delfina suspiró molesta y apartó la mirada. No le había hecho gracia el chiste aunque yo era actriz de comedia. Bueno, ambas lo éramos.

Habíamos llegado a los Estados Unidos para interpretar una comedia en Broadway. Era nuestra primera vez haciendo algo tan importante.  
Bueno, en realidad, no teníamos el papel protagónico, pero llegar a Broadway ya era un logro y encima nos había ido bastante bien. Más de lo esperado para una comedia de bajo presupuesto y extranjera.

La nieve seguía cayendo ferozmente fuera y estaba aturdida con el bullicio de la gente. Cansada.

Mientras bebíamos el café, Delfina y yo observábamos a nuestro al rededor tratando de ver alguna esperanza, algún comunicado, ALGO, que nos dijera que íbamos a volver a nuestro país pronto.  
En ese momento, mis ojos se posaron en un televisor led que colgaba cerca nuestro y que ninguno de los que estaban allí esperando prestaba atención.  
Obviamente, estaba en silencio pero pude deducir que se trataba de un noticiero.

Enmarcado en rojo y gigante resaltaba un título amarillista: "Los muertos vivientes se despiertan al rededor del mundo". Sonreí para mí misma por lo patético del titular y cuando dispuse a comentarle a Delfina sobre lo mismo -para hacerle reír un poco, quizás -todo quedó oscuro.

Un apagón. Televisores, monitores, luces, locales de comida: todo se sumió en un profundo negro.

La multitud presente en el aeropuerto que era bastante debido al atasco de los vuelos comenzó a alterarse. Gritos, insultos, preocupación en todos los idiomas imaginables.

_-¡Lo que nos faltaba, me cago en todo! -_exclamó mi amiga quien por mucho tiempo, no le oía maldecir. Me tomó fuertemente del brazo _-Ni se te ocurra pararte, ¿oíste? Lo que nos falta es perdernos._

_-Tranquila -_le dije tratando de comprender lo que sucedía _-Esto será debido a la tormenta ¿verdad? -_clavé los ojos en su dirección donde supuse que estaba su rostro aunque no le veía.

_-Espero que sí -_dijo entre suspiros pero entonces fue cuando oímos un grito entre todo el escándalo que ya había.

Fue un grito de dolor profundo, agonizante. Difícil identificar, entre la sorpresa y la característica del mismo, si fue de un hombre o de una mujer, de un niño o de una niña.

Se hizo un silencio. Un silencio fúnebre. No se oyeron más pasos ni insultos. Todos allí en el J.F Kennedy se quedaron como congelados en el tiempo.

El grito se perdió en ese silencio y no se escuchó nada más. Después de unos segundos empezaron los murmullos: todos nos preguntábamos qué había sido aquello.

Se encendió un foco parpadeante en el techo. Sólo una luz en todo el aeropuerto y estaba cercana a nosotras.

La escena fue de un cuento de terror: A unos treinta metros de donde estábamos había una persona en el piso cubierta en un charco de sangre espesa y oscura. Lo peor no era eso, sino que de espaldas a todos los espectadores había una mujer en cuclillas devorando parte de las tripas del cadáver como si fuese un manjar. Se oía como masticaba los trozos de intestinos y como rompía tejidos con sus dientes.

Empezaron a aparecer gritos de horror y gente que corría a nuestro al rededor. Ni Delfina ni yo podíamos ponernos de pie. Estábamos en shock. Bajo la luz parpadeante todo se veía como una vieja película en 8mm a la que le faltaban trozos.

Aparecieron de repente por la parte este del aeropuerto dos oficiales armados disparando a la mujer caníbal, tratando de abatirla. Ésta, que parecía ya haberse alterado con el horror de la gente, estaba de pie ahora pero aún seguía de espaldas a nosotras.

Fueron quizás, tres balazos en los pulmones. Uno detrás del otro y nada pasó. Ella sólo se abalanzó un poco hacia delante por los impactos de las balas que perforaban su espalda.

Se dio la media vuelta y pudimos ver, casi sin creerlo, un rostro desfigurado: bajo las mandíbulas bañadas en sangre había trozos de piel descompuesta cayendo. Sus ojos parecían carentes de vida y estaban hundidos.  
Delfina que aún me tomaba el brazo, me lo apretó más fuerte.

_-Vayámonos -_dijo sin apartar la mirada de aquella mujer.

_-S... sí... -_asentí temblando _-... pero ¿a dónde?_

_-¿Importa eso ahora? -_Se puso de pie y salimos corriendo en dirección opuesta a todo aquello tratando de encontrar la salida por la que habían escapado las de más personas.  
El foco seguía parpadeando y por detrás de los disparos que aún seguían efectuando los policiales se oía un gruñido sordo ¿Qué mierda era todo aquello?

Afuera del aeropuerto seguía nevando intensamente y había una multitud y varios coches policiales. Muchos de los policías entraron cuando nosotras salíamos a la calle, otros se quedaron fuera preparando sus armas.  
El panorama era el siguiente: coches policiales, ambulancias, sirenas, gente de todas las nacionalidades llorando, desmayándose, con sus teléfonos celulares. Un oficial nos hacía señas a todos mientras ponía una cinta amarilla. Cuando nos hablaba a nosotras calmada y amablemente para que nos hiciéramos a un lado, un hombre muy alterado, de unos cincuenta años se acercó a él:

_-¿Puede decirme qué diablos pasa en este país? Intento comunicarme con mi familia en Inglaterra y no hay servicio_

_-Estamos trabajando en ello, señor_

_-Ah, ¿entonces un caníbal atacó la central telefónica también? -_dijo sarcástico el turista y yo que estaba allí presente pude apreciar la mirada de preocupación con el que el policía miró al hombre. No dijo nada al respecto y siguió colocando cinta. Fue en ese momento, no antes ni después, que me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

De nuevo gritos, pero esta vez fueron más de uno. Los policías desconcertados al darse cuenta que los mismos no venían desde dentro del aeropuerto empezaron a buscar dificultosamente qué pasaba entre la multitud. Ésta vez, y por lo que pude apreciar, eran más de una persona que atacaba a la gente mordiéndoles salvajemente.  
Todos tenían características fantasmales.

Entonces ya no sentí a Delfina tomándome del brazo y temí lo peor. La gente me empujaba y corría a mi lado alejándose de esas personas dementes cubiertos de sangre y yo no sabía qué hacer.

_-¡Delfina! -_grité. Y de nuevo el asombro de la multitud. Dentro del J.F Kennedy salía la mujer caníbal que hace un rato habíamos dejado atrás. Cubierta de agujeros de bala y con más sangre en sus mandíbulas. El terror cegó también a los policiales quienes empezaron a disparar a la multitud tratando de identificar quiénes eran los atacantes y cuáles no y a la mujer que seguía avanzando hacia ellos.

Yo no pude hacer nada. Se me congelaron las piernas y no me salía la voz. Sólo observaba aquel espectáculo dantesco esperando que fuese un mal sueño.

Nieve y sangre. Silencio, llanto, gritos. Balazos. Todo ocurría a mi al rededor y mi mirada se nublaba cada vez más.


	2. II: No nieva en Georgia

**CAPÍTULO II**

**'No nieva en Georgia'**

* * *

Aquél dramático día en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, estuve a punto de desmayarme entre toda la gente, pero no lo hice.

Nunca en mi vida me había desmayado y mi primera vez no iba a ser en en aquel momento. Aunque aún no lograba comprender del todo qué mierda pasaba, sabía que si quedaba inconsciente iba a morir siendo aplastada por la multitud o devorada por algunos de los caníbales que seguían apareciendo y colándose entre los turistas desesperados.

Empecé a moverme como podía siguiendo los pasos de todos los que corrían. Varias veces me empujaron por detrás y resbalé.

Una de las tantas veces que caí, a una señora mayor que corría a mi lado luchando con su bastón, la atacó uno de esos seres. La mordió directamente a la yugular y un chorro de sangre caliente me impactó en toda la cara mientras la mujer gritaba desesperadamente en un idioma que no entendí.

Intenté ayudarla aunque ya era demasiado tarde. La tomé del brazo e intenté separarla de aquel hombre con aspecto de muerto que le atacaba, entonces, alguien me tomó del brazo a mí y me apartó de la anciana dejando que a ésta la siguieran atacando.

Quien me había tomado fuertemente y me arrastraba ahora corriendo a toda velocidad era una mujer de mediana edad que vestía como enfermera.

_—¡Ey!_ —intenté detenerla y soltarme a su vez _—¡Yo no estoy herida! ¡Vaya a atender a esa pobre anciana, la que dejamos atrás!_

La mujer, que poseía unos impactantes ojos celestes clavó su mirada en mí y siguió llevándome a la fuerza.

_—Ya no hay esperanzas para ella... ¡Vamos, corre niña! —_me ordenó y ante mi confusión seguimos corriendo entre la gente, los gritos y los disparos.

Finalmente y luego de apartarnos del disturbio, dimos con una ambulancia cuyo aspecto era bastante descuidado como para pertenecer a alguna clínica.

La mujer, quien yo creía que era enfermera, abrió las puertas traseras del vehículo y me empujó dentro de él. Ella subió al asiento del conductor.

Dentro de la ambulancia sólo había cuatro personas: la "enfermera", un hombre vestido con ropas militares que cargaba una ametralladora el cual estaba sentado en el acompañante y, en la parte trasera donde generalmente va la camilla pero estaba yo tendida en el suelo, estaba también Delfina.

Ambas nos miramos, nos abrazamos con desesperación y empezamos a llorar. La ambulancia se puso en marcha. Yo seguía en estado de shock.

_—¿Es ella tu amiga?—_ preguntó la mujer a Delfina. Delfina asintió en silencio. _—Bien, Audrey ¿verdad? —_ Asentí en silencio.  
_—Déjame explicarte qué es es toda esta porquería que estoy segura no entiendes —_encendió un cigarrillo mientras con la otra mano manejaba el volante e iba esquivando con destreza personas, cadáveres y lo que parecían ser más caníbales.  
_—Mi nombre es Cassandra, soy paramédico y él es George, mi marido, ex-militar de las fuerzas aéreas ábamos en el aeropuerto estratégicamente porque sabíamos que esto iba a suceder. Nuestra intención era derribar cuantos "mordedores" pudiésemos, pero todo se fue al infierno cuando esos tontos policías intervinieron._

_—¿"Mordedores"?_ —pregunté _—Esas cosas, ¿se llaman así?_

_—No, así le llaman Cassandra y George_ —dijo Delfina, quien estaba extrañamente indiferente y miraba por la ventanilla de la ambulancia _—Para nosotras, sería algo así como "zombies". Son muertos que atacan y se alimentan de los vivos, básicamente._

_—Como verás, Audrey, a tu amiga ya la pusimos al tanto de todo. Nos sorprendió que se lo tomara con tanta tranquilidad, pero bueno... —_clavé mis ojos en Delfina con preocupación. Ella no me miraba, seguía distante.

Cassandra continuó: _—El caso es que, el gobierno ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Hace años que vienen experimentando con el virus, tratando de utilizarlo para su beneficio en guerras biológicas. Cuando George supo que el virus se había propagado en el Área 51, renunció y vino a contármelo..._

_—Espera..._ —interrumpí—_... ¿cómo sé que esto es verdad? ¿qué tenemos que ver Delfina y yo con toda esta mierda? Ni siquiera somos americanas._

_—Cariño, te conviene creernos_ —dijo indiferente- _y tú y tu amiga tienen mucho que ver. Esto es global, ¿lo sabías? No todos los desastres apocalípticos pasan en Estados Unidos y se quedan en él como en las películas de Hollywood —_Se hizo un silencio. No lograba entender.  
_—Delfina y tú no van a regresar a su país. Agradezcan que están vivas ahora mismo._

_—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —_intenté acercarme a Cassandra pero aún seguía mareada y confundida por lo que me quedé en mi lugar exhausta y débil. Miré a Delfina que ahora me observaba con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin expresión alguna.

_—Es verdad, Audrey. No vamos a volver —_rompió en llanto.

_—¡¿Y tú le crees a esta desconocida?! —_estallé.  
Cassandra detuvo brutalmente la ambulancia. Estábamos en medio de una caótica avenida neoyorkina y seguía nevando.

_—Mira, niña —_se dio vuelta sobre sus hombros y clavó sus fríos ojos en mí _—Si quieres te podemos dejar ahora mismo aquí, en todo este caos y ver cuántos minutos sobrevives sin nosotros._

_—¡Yo no pedí que me salvaran! —_grité.

_—¡Pero sí lo hizo tu amiga! —_De nuevo silencio. Sólo se oía a Delfina sollozar _—Cuando llegó la policía y todos los extranjeros empezaron a enloquecerse, vimos entre todo ese caos a tu amiga llorando, en el piso y... mierda..._ —la mujer golpeó el volante salvajemente  
_—Yo no quería ayudarla, pero George me obligó. Me dijo cosas como que... era parecida a nuestra hija y esas tonterías. Él tiene la maldita costumbre de ver a nuestra hija en cada jovencita que ve desamparada_ —la voz de Cassandra comenzó a quebrarse.

_—Y luego, cuando la subimos a la ambulancia y le explicamos todo, ella nos suplicó que también fuésemos a por tí—_ George habló por fin y su voz era ronca y tranquila. Parecía ser un hombre extremadamente paciente a diferencia de su mujer.  
_—Nosotros no llegamos al aeropuerto a salvar a nadie, sino a matar cuántos "mordedores" pudiésemos para evitar que la infección se siga propagando como lo hizo desde que salió del Área 51. Pero reconocemos que es imposible. Jamás pensamos que el virus se propagaría tan rápido._

_—Al principio fue fácil_ —volvió a intervenir Cassandra mientras ponía en marcha nuevamente la ambulancia _—Salimos de Nevada y empezamos a matar todos los "mordedores" que se nos cruzaban. Eran pocos. Muchos eran mendigos sin familia que no pudieron atacar a nadie. Y los que sí tenían familia al momento de morir y que atacaron a algún familiar cuando se convirtieron, los médicos, que mantenían el secreto para el gobierno también, les llenaron la cabeza diciéndoles que era una gripe fuerte cuya fiebre les llevaba a atacar a quienes tenían cerca luego de despertarse de un estado de "coma", que en realidad, era la muerte._  
_Y entonces, cuando el "mordedor" estaba internado, atado a una camilla en un hospital y sus familiares se habían ido esperando una "pronta recuperación", los propios médicos clavaban algo en el cráneo para terminar con él._

_—La única manera de matarlos —_acotó de Delfina con una frialdad espeluznante _—A la cabeza. Hay que herirles el cerebro._

_—Es un virus que ataca las células cerebrales_ — acotó George dándose la vuelta y mirándome apaciblemente y podía ver por fin su rostro. Era un hombre de tez trigueña y bigote oscuro y espeso  
_—A los mordedores los tenían bastante controlados aquí en Nueva York cuando llegamos, pero hubo una infección masiva, creemos en Brooklyn, que creó una horda y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Los seguimos cautelosamente, y así llegamos a éste lugar._

_—Dios mío..._ —se me nubló la vista pero esta vez de espesas lágrimas _—...no puede ser. Tiene que haber una solución..._

_—Sí, pero no por ahora. Cuando sale una nueva enfermedad no se obtiene la vacuna inmediatamente, ¿sabes? Lo importante ahora es mantenernos a salvo. Si hubo ya una horda, quiere decir que el virus ya se salió de control y seguramente hubo ya muchas más alrededor del planeta. Ahora, nos dirigiremos a Georgia_ —dijo Cassandra. Yo agrandé los ojos sorprendida.

_—¿Georgia? ¿qué hay allí?_

_—Nos comentaron otros ex-militares que recientemente se ha formado allí una sociedad de sobrevivientes, "La Terminal". Si bien se ha formado hace unos días, creo que podemos esperar allí hasta que esto se solucione si es que pasa, informar de todo lo que sabemos sobre el virus y... además, no nieva en Georgia_ —concluyó George sonriente.

_—¡Dios! —_Cassandra exclamó entre risas dirigiéndose a su marido_— Jamás pensé que la nieve sería tan horrible. Cómo pueden vivir en un clima así._

Yo seguía llorando en silencio. Le temía a esas dos personas. Eran desconocidos después de todo. Le temía también a toda esa situación de mierda, si era cierta, el virus, los muertos vivientes, esas cosas.

La "enfermedad" se había expandido por la estupidez humana y ahora amenazaba a la propia humanidad.  
Sólo podía pensar en mi familia que estaba tan lejos, mis amigos, nuestros compañeros de teatro. El mundo se había ido supuestamente a la mierda y yo estaba allí, bañada en sangre de una anciana ahora, posiblemente muerta, con frío, miedo y la única contención que tenía era Delfina, que me abrazaba y quería auto convencerse de que estaríamos bien.  
Le entendía en parte. Ella estaba agradecida a Cassandra y George por salvarnos en medio de todo ese caos, pero, ¿y si estaban locos? ¿Y si se lo habían inventado todo? Peor aún: ¿y si todo ésto fuese real?

_—Ah, chicas..._ —George se dirigió a nosotras ignorando nuestro estado deplorable _—No iremos a Georgia directamente, por cierto. Debemos encargarnos de avisarles a todos las personas que encontremos por el camino sobre lo que está pasando ya que seguramente muy pronto los medios de comunicación no existan, ni tampoco nada de lo que conocemos. También tenemos como deber eliminar los "mordedores" que encontremos para evitar que sigan infectando gente. Quizás en un año, año y medio lleguemos a "La Terminal"_

_—¡Un año y medio! —_exclamé entre llantos. Todo era una jodida locura. Esas dos personas hablaban de matar y de ir de un lado a otro como quién va a hacer las compras pero, tanto Delfina como yo, sólo podíamos resignarnos. Éramos dos jóvenes extranjeras, heridas y shockeadas.

_—Les enseñaremos todo lo que George sabe mientras tanto, tranquilas. Les enseñará a portar armas y cosas que necesitaran para ayudarnos._

_—¡Yo no quiero ayudarlos!_ —grité desesperada. Me estaba superando aquella situación

_—Entonces, ¿tienes otro plan? ¿quieres bajarte de la ambulancia y hacerlo por tí misma? ¿Morir siendo comida de un mordedor o suicidarte como tantos cobardes están haciendo ahora? ¿Es eso lo que tus padres esperarían de tí? —_Cassandra encendió otro cigarrillo.

Sus palabras fueron sumamente hirientes.  
Mis padres. De tan solo pensar en ellos sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho. Me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar y me temblaban las manos.

_—Debemos hacerlo, Audrey. Llorar, no hará que el mundo cambie. Si queremos sobrevivir, debemos confiar en Cassandra y George. Te prometo que volveremos muy pronto a casa, y que nuestras familias también habrán luchado y sobrevivido. Esto será una anécdota más_ —Delfina sonrió piadosamente y yo asentí como pude. Le abracé. Ella era lo único que tenía ahora. No tenía más opciones, nada más para elegir.

Fue ese día cuando emprendimos camino a Georgia. Mi cabeza era una guerra.

En ese momento, no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, pero debía hacerlo. Era ese instinto que todos los animales tenemos y es la supervivencia.

El panorama había empeorado desde hoy a la mañana cuando nuestro vuelo no aparecía y vimos lo que vimos en el aeropuerto. Ahora era todo más jodido, más frívolo y era una realidad.

Usar un arma... ¡nunca había utilizado una!

El estado de Nevada, de donde George y Cassandra eran originarios, sólo lo conocía por Las Vegas y por los rumores conspiranoicos del "Área 51" que en tantas películas taquilleras se veía. Jamás pensé que existiera de verdad y que allí se experimentaran cosas tan crueles como armas biológicas. No quería imaginarme que más harían allí.

De Georgia, no tenía idea de dónde quedaba, sólo tenía la vaga imagen de que quedaba al sur y estábamos lejos, y de que allí, no nevaba. Gracias a Dios no lo hacía, porque desde ese día en Nueva York, empecé a odiar la nieve.

* * *

Reviews, opiniones, críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidos ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. III: El vagón

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Gracias por estar aquí :) En este capítulo he evitado poner los diálogos en cursiva ya que me parecía que confundían un poco. También quería aclarar que tengo esta misma historia sin correcciones publicada en Wattpad por si la ven y piensan que es de otra persona que está plagiándome.

Recuerda que dejarme tu opinión o review es importante para mí y me ayuda a seguir llevando la historia adelante :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**'El vagón'**

* * *

Casi lo tenía.

Aquel mordedor era el último de unos cinco que nos habían atacado esa mañana y venía hacia mí cegado por su sed de vísceras.

Tomé fuertemente el puñal que tenía en mi mano derecha y me alisté para atacar.

Sinceramente y comparado a los de más con los que nos habíamos enfrentado, no esperé que fuese tan rápido, por lo que cuando me sentí mentalmente preparada para perforarle el cráneo ya casi le tenía encima.

Sorprendida y asqueada por el olor a putrefacción que emanaba, retrocedí tan rápidamente como mis piernas me lo permitieron pero entonces, sentí que algo chocó contra mis talones y caí sin más al árido piso.

El mordedor no se había percatado aún de que podía almorzarme allí mismo cuando una bala le perforó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cayó a un costado no sin antes esparcir una lluvia de sangre y sesos sobre mí. Se me revolvió el estómago y casi vomito lo poco que había comido aquel día.

—Ya te dije que no desperdicies las pocas balas que tenemos —Cassandra y George observaban todo el panorama a unos metros de allí. La paramédico que regañaba a mi amiga, estaba también bañada en sangre y cargaba en su hombro un hacha.

—Iba a morderla si no lo hacía —justificó Delfina y me miró con una sonrisa burlona como si fuese una niña:  
—Audrey aún no ha aprendido del todo a matar mordedores.

—Calla —me puse de pie tratando de limpiarme la sangre del recién exterminado mordedor —Si no hubiese sido porque me tropecé, lo hubiese eliminado sin problemas.

—Vamos, Audrey —fanfarroneó Delfina—¿Que no te diste cuenta que detrás tuyo estaban los rieles de la vía? Venimos siguiéndolos desde hace días, ya hasta podría ponerles nombres.

Ambas sonreímos.

Estábamos en Georgia, y era el tramo final hacia lo que veníamos persiguiendo desde el inicio: La Terminal.

Había sido un largo camino recorrido desde Nueva York hasta allí, y habíamos vivido y aprendido un millón y medio de cosas. Ahora que casi rozábamos con la punta de los dedos aquel "santuario" que prometían los carteles colocados en las vías, todo parecía tomar un nuevo color.

Era verdad. Yo no me había podido adaptar a aquel mundo aún. Seguía temiendo y creyendo que nada era tal como parecía, buscando algún rastro de esperanza de que todo fuese un mal sueño.

Muchas veces, lloraba por las noches en silencio y otras tantas, simplemente ni siquiera podía permitirme ese desahogo.

George y Cassandra, que al principio habían sido para mí unos desconocidos dementes, se habían vuelto nuestros mentores. Seguían siendo el matrimonio unido de siempre y trabajaban en equipo, codo con codo y objetivos claros.

El amable hombre, que tenía una santa paciencia para conmigo, nos enseñó a ambas a manipular armas de fuego y armas blancas y nos explicó cuáles eran las adecuadas en determinadas situaciones:

—El sonido llama a los mordedores. Si efectúan un disparo, aunque no vean a ningún otro cadáver cerca, puede que el ruido llame a cientos de ellos en metros a la redonda. Puede irse todo a la mierda por apretar el gatillo, que además, hay que utilizar con inteligencia ya que no poseemos demasiadas balas.  
—Las armas blancas, sin embargo, son más útiles —dijo en aquel momento dándome un puñal militar que se convirtió rápidamente en mi arma predilecta—, pueden ser más peligrosas al tener que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con el mordedor, pero créanme, cuando se acostumbran a verlos de cerca, les perderán el miedo muy pronto.

Aunque sonase irónico siendo la más temerosa, yo había preferido luchar con armas blancas.

Me había vuelto bastante buena utilizando el puñal aunque muchas veces me costaba decidir donde dar el golpe final.

Debido a esto, Cassandra me regañó varias veces ya que no importaba qué parte de la cabeza fuese, siempre que lastimase el cerebro. Igualmente, yo tenía ese temor de dar en un lugar que permitiese al mordedor seguir viviendo y atacarme cuando estuviese creída que había ganado.

Todo lo que me sucedía a mí era muy diferente con respecto a Delfina. Ella se había amoldado perfectamente a todo como si lo hubiese estado esperando o como si ya supiese que iba a suceder algún día.

Seguíamos siendo igual de cercanas y ella seguía comportándose como toda su vida lo hizo mientras no hubiese un mordedor cerca.

Cuando lo había, su lado más oscuro, y desconocido para mí hasta ese entonces, salía a la luz y aún sabiendo que no tenía permitido disparar al menos en casos extremos, ella tomaba su revolver, y con hábil puntería eliminaba a cualquier enemigo.

Trozos de cráneo y cerebro volaban por los aires y chocaban mucha veces con su rostro.

Delfina, simplemente, sin muecas de asco ni piedad, veía caer al cadáver con satisfacción y cargaba nuevamente el arma.

—Agradezcan que este lugar está bastante limpio —concluyó entre dientes Cassandra por detrás nuestro —Ese disparo podría haber llamado a muchos bichos. Vivos y muertos.

—¿Crees que este lugar esté limpio porque lo hayan transcurrido otros? —pregunté mientras empezábamos a caminar nuevamente en dirección sur.

—Diablos, me encantaría saberlo. Con ese cartelerío que se montaron por toda la vía seguramente La Terminal esté hasta la boca de gente —George rió por debajo de las tan frecuentes quejas y maldiciones de su mujer.

—Cassy, tranquila. Recuerda: "Aquellos que llegan, sobreviven" —citó el hombre con tono burlón mientras su mujer sonreía aún preocupada.

Yo sonreí para mí misma. El sentido del humor y la amabilidad de George eran de esas cosas esenciales que nos habían ayudado a seguir adelante en aquel mundo y a no darnos por vencidas. Bueno, al menos en mi caso.

Llevábamos poco más de media hora continuando con el viaje cuando a un poco más de kilómetro y medio, se veía a lo lejos, en un claro, un edificio cúbico y solitario.

—¿Será aquello? —señaló Delfina al horizonte con desilusión.

Cassandra caminó un par de metros por delante nuestro y cómo le permitía el potente sol del mediodía empezó a observar el paisaje y a hablar consigo misma en voz queda.

—¿Seguirá habiendo sobrevivientes allí? —cuestionó George. Cassandra se dio media vuelta clavando los ojos en su marido —Digo, ha pasado más de un año desde que supuestamente "se formó". Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas...

—No podemos darnos la vuelta ahora. Debemos llegar allí y asegurarnos si es o no "el santuario" —concluyó la mujer con tono sarcástico— De haberse ido todo a la mierda ahí también, encontraremos un lugar para quedarnos y pensar qué vamos a hacer luego. Realmente, necesito descansar mi cabeza.

Volvimos a caminar, esta vez con el matrimonio por delante nuestro. En un determinado momento, mientras Delfina y yo seguíamos recordando el último mordedor que habíamos abatido kilómetros atrás, George nos miró por sobre sus hombros y nos hizo una señal con la mano.

Esa señal significaba que alistáramos nuestras armas y nos preparáramos para lo peor.

El edificio estaba ahora cada vez más encima nuestro y era más gigante frente a nuestros ojos.

No había dudas: sí era "La Terminal". Unas gigantes letras en sus muros lo confirmaban.

**TERMINUS.**

El lugar se veía extremadamente solitario y a todos nos pareció sospechoso desde que nos adentramos en él.

Mientras cubríamos todos los ángulos posibles preparados para lo que sea, Delfina posó una de sus manos en mi hombro. Estaba empapada en sudor frío.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo y temblé. La última vez que dijo aquello, fue hace año y medio en el aeropuerto J.F Kennedy de Nueva York. No hacían falta más explicaciones.

Ni siquiera habíamos caminado mucho desde la entrada cuando nos topamos con un cartel gigante que ponía que podíamos bajar la guardia y nuestras armas.

En un mundo como aquel, bajar la guardia era como empezar a estar muerto, sin embargo, cuando Cassandra y George sorpresivamente lo hicieron, Delfina y yo hicimos lo mismo. Ellos definitivamente confiaban en ese lugar.

Todo se tornaba cada vez más extraño conforme íbamos avanzando.

En determinado momento, empezamos a ver plantas y sombrillas coloridas que contrastaban con los muros grises y entonces, en ese instante, una mujer de rostro amigable y con delantal, como toda una ama de casa, se apareció como por arte de magia.

Ninguno de los cuatro le apuntó o se sorprendió. "La Terminal" destilaba una energía extraña, casi mística que nos dejó en un estado de somnolencia inmediata, como si estuviésemos en el paraíso.

—¡Bienvenidos a La Terminal! —exclamó la mujer mientras nos miraba con ojos joviales. Un joven que no tendría más edad que Delfina y yo, se acercó por detrás de la mujer.

—Por favor, dejen sus armas en el piso. Necesitamos registrarlas y se las devolveremos —solicitó el muchacho.

Increíblemente la primera persona en colocar el arma en el suelo sin dudarlo un segundo, fue Cassandra. George simplemente le siguió. Luego fui yo y por último, Delfina.

Estábamos parados en línea recta y también estaban así nuestras armas en el suelo.

Cuando se acercaban dos personas, una mujer y un hombre a chequear que estuviésemos totalmente desarmados, sentí que tenía a alguien respirándome en el cuello.

No me dio el tiempo de ni siquiera tomar conciencia del hecho, cuando un golpe seco en la nuca puso mi visibilidad a cero y caí al piso en un sueño profundo. Sólo podía oír con un extraño eco, como al parecer caían también Cassandra, Delfina y George mientras chocaban duramente contra el hormigón.

Ecos. Calor. Sólo oía ecos y sentía un calor extremo en mis mejillas.

—¡Mi hijo! —fue lo único que oí cuando por fin pude despegar mis párpados. Aunque no podía ver aún, mis ojos sólo apreciaban cómo se colaba un halo de luz en lo que parecía ser una puerta muy bien cerrada.

Empecé a asustarme ni bien tuve noción y a darme cuenta de que nos habían emboscado.

La supuesta "pared" en la que había estado recostada no sé cuánto tiempo, era nada más y nada menos que una superficie metálica. También lo era el piso.

Esa extraña habitación oscura estaba invadida por el olor a óxido y cuando intenté pararme, aún dolorida y asustada, la mano fría y húmeda de Delfina estaba nuevamente en mi hombro. No le podía ver prácticamente, pero era ella.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —pregunté confundida, aterrada, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

—Nos han jodido. No sé qué pasó pero nos han jodido —su voz se notaba temblorosa y entonces sentí movimiento desde el otro lado de la oscuridad

—Hay más gente aquí —me explicó tratando de parecer calma— No sé quiénes son, pero al parecer, también son víctimas.

—¡Al parecer! —exclamé como me lo permitió la voz y cuando quise tomar mi puñal para intentar irme de allí, recordé que ya no lo tenía.

—Desperté cuando sentí disparos desde el exterior. Por lo que hablan "los otros" —dijo refiriéndose a las personas que estaban allí con nosotras —estamos en un vagón.

—¿Un vagón? —musité —¿Y Cassandra? ¿George?

—No lo sé. No sé si están en frente nuestro donde están "los otros". No logro verlos. De estarlo, no han despertado aún.

—Deberíamos fijarnos —hice el fallido intento de ponerme de pie. Delfina me detuvo.

—Está pasando algo fuera. Algo jodido, por eso creo que están todos quietos, puede pasar cualquier cosa ahora, Audrey —noté temor en su voz— Hay un hombre parado justo en frente a este vagón clamando por...

—...Su hijo —concluí y en ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió brutalmente. La luz chocó contra mí y nuevamente estaba ciega. Esta vez lo único que podía ver era un blanco total.

Oí pasos entrar y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Otra vez oscuridad.

—¿Rick? —una débil voz masculina se aparecía desde el otro extremo del lugar y Delfina y yo concluimos en silencio que aquellos recién llegados no eran salvadores ni verdugos, sino, más víctimas.

Hubo un leve diálogo entre "los otros" y los recién llegados, el cual no pudimos oír claramente ya que todas las voces allí se sentían igual de débiles y corroídas que el vagón mismo.

—Se van a arrepentir de joder con la gente equivocada —fue la única frase que se escuchó con firmeza e ira, retumbando y haciendo vibrar el metal.

Delfina se puso de pie en ese mismo instante. Quise detenerla pero no pude: lo hizo con tanta seguridad que lo único a lo que atiné fue a seguirla a tientas.

Cuando todas esas personas presenciaron nuestros pasos, rápidamente se volvieron hacia nosotras dos. Podía sentir sus ojos firmes buscándonos como si fuésemos monstruos.

De repente, el halo de luz, el único halo de luz que se adentraba en el vagón, se volvió un poco más fuerte e iluminó un montón de rostros desconocidos para mí. Rostros de los cuales, la mayoría, estaban igual de asustados que Delfina y yo.

Unos ojos celestes llenos de furia resaltaban de los de más. Era un hombre de facciones firmes, de barba y aspecto descuidado. Con el mismo tono de voz con el que le habíamos conocido oyendo entre las sombras, nos miró de pies a cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Quiénes son?


	4. IV: Cállate y reza

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Debido a que ya mañana comienza la nueva temporada _(¡Por fin! :D)_ y éste capítulo está ambientado en Terminus, he decidido hacerlo un poco "especial" dejando mucho a la imaginación para que no haya grandes cambios entre lo que sucederá en la serie y el fic. Ésto principalmente se refiere a cuando Rick y los de más atacan la terminal, no doy detalles explícitos de como sería :) _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**"Cállate y reza"**

* * *

_Pater Noster, qui es in caelis,_

_sanctificétur nomen Tuum,_

_adveniat Regnum Tuum,_

_fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra._

* * *

Empezaba a hacer frío.

Si bien estábamos todos sudados, heridos y aún nos hervía la sangre por la adrenalina, la fuerza con la que el viento norteño se paseaba entre los contenedores y jaulas vacías empezaba a hacerse notar.

El sacerdote recitaba lo que parecía ser el Padre Nuestro en latín mientras desparramaba gasolina en los cadáveres y evitaba salpicarse la increíblemente impecable sotana.

Cuando toda aquello terminó, cuando el último canibal cayó perforado de lado a lado por una flecha, Delfina, yo y el resto de extraños (con los que habíamos creado una extraña alianza para salir de allí) nos encontramos de frente con más gente muerta de la que podíamos imaginar, mutilados y encerrados en jaulas como ganado.

Aunque todo hubiese parecido suceder en horas, en realidad habían transcurrido días, quizás semanas hasta que todo estuvo perfectamente planificado.

Delfina me dijo que ese tal Rick siempre le pareció un tipo que sabía lo que hacía y que desde que lo vio entrar al vagón supo que él sería el que no sacara de allí.

Ahora entiendo porque se levantó y se dirigió hacia él como si fuese un Dios. El sexto sentido de mi amiga nunca se equivocaba.

Incluso fue muy clara la primera vez que cruzó palabras con él:

—Soy Delfina Turner, y ella es mi amiga, Audrey Watson —dijo señalándome pero manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos amenazantes de Rick. Yo estaba unos pasos detrás de ella tratando de entender qué mierda hacía hablando con ese hombre.  
—También nos mintieron y nos encerraron aquí. Cuenten con nosotras para lo que sea necesario siempre que eso implique matar a esos hijos de puta —le di un codazo en las costillas tratando de detenerle. Creía que estaba metiendo la pata y el ambiente que se había formado no era para menos: todos allí nos observaban en silencio.

—Rick, Rick Grimes —el hombre de los ojos fríos se presentó aún con un tono escéptico en su voz, ignorando lo último dicho por la joven.

—Vimos cuando las trajeron al vagón —acotó un chico de rasgos asiáticos en el intento de dar credibilidad a lo que decía mi amiga.

—¿Están solas? —preguntó Rick. Delfina me miró, yo le miré. Quería que dijera algo, quizás para darles confianza, aún no lo sé.

—No —contesté tajante —Vinimos con dos personas más. Una paramédico y un militar, pero no están aquí.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó una voz ronca proveniente de la oscuridad. Tragué saliva. No estaba de anímos para cuestionarios en un momento de mierda como ése.

—No lo sé —dije. Delfina continuó por mí al notar que estaba tensa:

—No sabemos dónde están. Quiero suponer que en otro vagón aunque a ésta altura ya no sabemos lo que nos puede esperar. Vinimos confiados aquí, como quizás también lo hicieron ustedes —la mayoría de los extraños se miraron entre ellos como afirmando lo que decía— y nos encontramos con esto.

—Su acento... —de nuevo la voz ronca. Esta vez salió desde la oscuridad y pudimos ver a un hombre pisando los cuarenta, con una chaqueta de cuero y pinta de motoquero. Llevaba todo ese tiempo desde que intervenimos, recostado a uno de los lados del vagón participando cuando quería y tenía una actitud de "me cago en todo" impresionante  
—¿Son del norte? —preguntó.

—No, ni siquiera somos estadounidenses —confesé —Llegamos a Nueva York mucho antes de todo esto. Somos actrices y nuestro objetivo era dar un musical en Broadway y regresar a casa. Pues no. En el aeropuerto apareció uno de esas cosas, los mordedores, el primero que vimos... y todo cambió apartir de allí.

—No es muy diferente a la historia de muchos —una mujer negra de facciones delicadas parecía apiadarse de nosotras pero el tal Rick seguía con el ceño fruncido y nos observaba inquietantemente.

Delfina parecía calma pero yo estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Mis rodillas estaban débiles y empezaban a chocarse la una con la otra. Quizás estrés, quizás temor.

—Díganme —Rick dio unos pasos acercándose a Delfina. Yo me puse en estado de alerta esperando lo peor, pero ella seguía inundada de paz, también lo estaba el resto —¿Hasta dónde están dispuestas a llegar?

* * *

_Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie,_

_et dimitte nobis débita nostra,_

_sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris;_

_et ne nos indúcas in tentationem,_

_sed libera nos a malo._

* * *

El cura encendió el fósforo violentamente.

Allí estábamos todos, en fila frente a un montón de cuerpos. Aunque mis mejillas estaban cada vez más heladas unas lágrimas calientes empezaban a caer sobre ellas. De repente, una mano cálida tomó la mía. Era Delfina que también lloraba, pero a diferencia de mí, ella aún tenía esperanzas en sus ojos.

—No lo merecían —dije quebrada.

—Sólo hicimos lo que nos pidió —me consoló apartándome los cabellos de la cara. El fósforo cayó sobre los cadáveres y éstos empezaron a arder.

—¡Cassandra no lo merecía! —grité casi ahogada y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí pero nadie dijo nada, quizás trataban de comprenderme, de dejar que me desahogara. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a la muerte de sus allegados, yo no.

El sacerdote se acercó a mí.

—Padre Gabriel —dije aún llorando. El padre Gabriel era un hombre negro y alto, que también había sido prisionero de los caníbales durante menos tiempo que nosotros. Había ayudado bastante durante la toma de La Terminal ya que extrañamente conocía muy bien el lugar aunque nunca explicó cómo.

—Audrey, reza por ambos —me dijo con su voz pacífica e inmutable. Asentí sin decir nada más. Una mano fuerte se posó en mi hombro izquierdo, era Michonne. Le sonreí entre lágrimas.

Cassandra y George estaban muertos. Muertos como la mayoría de los que originalmente estaban en La Terminal así como casi todos sus prisioneros.

Cuando las celdas y vagones donde se encontraban encerrados los prisioneros empezaron a arder a la vez que eran atacados por mordedores, Daryl, Michonne y yo no pudimos hacer más que huir.

Uno de los caníbales había dejado caer apropósito una molotov en el amplio descampado donde se encontraban los prisioneros cuyo destino era ser la cena de esos enfermos. Tal lugar ya estaba cubierto de inflamables en caso de que sucediese una revuelta, matar a todos. Esos hijos de puta lo tenían muy bien planificado.

Cassandra y George habían logrado sobrevivir todos esos días en situaciones inhumanas, pero cuando todo empezó a arder, según nos contó George, Cassandra simplemente se dio por vencida.

Era extraño porque la mujer que nos había salvado a ambas parecía sentir de todo menos ganas de renunciar a la vida por la que tanto había luchado.

—Ella simplemente, me pidio que la dejase atrás. Que todo era su culpa. Que estábamos aquí por culpa de ella y que quizás ustedes estuviesen muertas también por haber confiado en unos enfermos que no conocía —nos contó George ahogado en llanto, a mí y a Delfina mientras Michonne y Daryl eran espectadores de todo aquello.  
—Me golpeó, me insultó hasta obligarme a dejarla entre todas esas llamas. Dijo que era la mejor manera de morir, que solo así no se transformaría... en uno de ellos.

—¡Michonne, cuidado! —exclamó Daryl y oímos como la mujer desvainaba rápidamente su afilada katana y le cortaba el cuello a alguien. A pesar de eso, no nos dimos vuelta, estábamos consternadas por las palabras del militar. Ninguna lloraba, simplemente, oía.

—Debemos irnos a la mierda de aquí —dijo Michonne.

—Díganle a su amigo que se ponga en marcha sino quiere morir. Estos hijos de puta están saliendo hasta de las paredes —Las palabras de Daryl llegaron a nuestros oídos pero nadie hizo caso, excepto George.

—Chicas, huyan. Yo me quedaré aquí, creo que ya he cumplido mi misión —los ojos del hombre se veían extremadamente brillosos a la luz de las llamas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamé con una mezcla de ira y dolor. La presión punzante en mi pecho iba en aumento.

—Sí. La misión de mi mujer y mía era alertar al mundo sobre ésta mierda que querían utilizar como arma biológica. Al principio... todo parecía más simple. Pero conforme pasaban los días, nos íbamos dando cuenta de lo mucho que se había ido de las manos. Era algo que no podíamos solucionar. No nosotros. Empezamos a darnos cuenta de todo cuando pasó lo que pasó en Nueva York y las encontramos, no les dijimos nada con el tiempo porque internamente sabíamos, que eran una supervivientes. Nosotros dos éramos unos tontos tratando de salvar a los humanos, ignorando que todo ésta mierda fue invención de ellos mismos. Ya ven, **en éste mundo no hay lugar para héroes** —emitió una sonrisa de derrota mientras yo comenzaba a llorar.

Delfina sacó de su cinturón el revolver que había conseguido para el ataque de la Terminal y se la alcanzó a George, yo sólo pude observarla intrigada.

—Tiene una sóla bala, úsala bien. No te dejaré morir en manos de esos salvajes, si quieres "seguir tu camino" que sea por tu propia voluntad —se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, yo seguía allí, petrificada. George me sonrió, permitiéndome ir corriendo detrás de mi amiga sin dejar de llorar y preguntarme qué mierda era todo aquello que estaba pasando.

Ambos se habían ido derrotados y desilusionados. Convencidos de que nada volvería a ser igual, y yo aún estaba allí, frente a ese montón de restos incendiándose con la mirada perdida.

Los de más se habían reunido a unos metros de mí y hablaban en una preocupante voz baja.

—¿Un hospital? —Maggie preguntó en voz queda a su marido.

—Sí, un hospital —respondió el Padre Gabriel oyéndolo todo— Hay un grupo pequeño de personas a los cuales yo di cobijo en ese lugar simplemente porque vi algo especial en ellas —muchos cruzaron miradas incrédulas— Siempre supe de la existencia de Terminus. Una especie de secta caníbal creada bajo la desesperación de unos enfermos.

—¿Cómo podemos confiar en usted? —Cuestionó Rick a la vez que yo me unía al grupo para saber qué sucedía.

—Soy un hombre de Dios. Intenté infiltrarme en ésta terminal ni bien pude, pero eran muy listos y me atraparon. Gracias al Señor estaban ustedes, y gracias a ustedes ahora estoy aquí. Toménlo como una muestra de agradecimiento.

—Yo no me voy a arriesgar nuevamente —se negó una muy estresada Sasha— Si algo aprendimos gracias a ésto es en no confiar en nadie, ni en santuarios ni en lugares prometidos.

Silencio.

—Tendríamos que hablarlo entre todos —concluyó Rick mientras un montón de murmullos empezaban a surgir entre los de más.

—Está bien, pero que sea antes de que caiga la noche. No arriesgaré mi vida nuevamente. —El padre Gabriel se dio media vuelta apartándose de nosotros.


End file.
